


Family, Duty, Honor.

by Nevermore_red



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, First Time, Hopeful Ending, Roslin POV, Roslin Prevents It, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_red/pseuds/Nevermore_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin is set to marry Edmure Tully and act as a distraction so her father can extract vengeance for Robb Starks slight. However, Roslin simply can't stand idle while her father slaughters her new husbands family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family, Duty, Honor.

**Author's Note:**

> My fix-it for the Red Wedding. It's interesting to think of what all would have changed if this had happened. Would Winterfell have fallen to the Iron Born, and then the Boltons? Would Sansa have been freed from Kings Landing sooner? Would Robb have made it all the way to the Iron Throne? So many possibilities!!

It was cruel, what they were planning. An act so heinous and treasonous that she could hardly wrap her mind around it. At first she had refused, begging her father to reconsider or use one of his other daughters or granddaughters as bait. For that is what she was at this point. Bait.

Roslin was never very fond of her father. She was well aware the sort of man he was. Vain, proud, ambitious, dishonorable, and untrustworthy. And cruel. Above all that, he was a cruel, cold man.

He had no love for his children, aside from assuring the Frey's seat at the Twins and in the North. He had even less affinity for his daughters.

Burdens, he called them, especially since most of them were unattractive and hardly a prize lords sought after. All except Roslin. When she was younger, she had been proud of her beauty. A vain, stupid girl. She had eaten up the compliments bestowed upon her, like she had achieved a great thing simply by being born comely.

Now, her beauty would be her fathers weapon of choice. Her father would use it against the men that had slighted him.

Roslin honestly did not care that she was to wed the so called King in the North. He wasn't marrying her for her beauty or her person. He was marrying her to gain favor with her father. A favor he had taken and thrown in the mud by marrying another. She would be lying if she said that hadn't stung a little. She wanted nothing more than to leave this place, this dark, dingy castle that was more like a prison than anything else. When her father had told her shortly after that she would be marrying Lord Edmure Tully, she was simply happy to have another prospect that would take her away from the Twins. But then her father had told her of the plan. How she was nothing more than a distraction while he and his men slaughtered everyone. Hopefully while Edmure put the heir of Riverrun in her belly.

The idea of it had been wretched. She had cried most nights, spent her days pleading with her father to change his mind until he had slapped her hard enough across the face to draw blood from her lip. She would do as she was told, or he would marry Edmure to one of her sisters or nieces and she would be of no use to him anymore. And Walder Frey didn't keep useless people around for long.

As horrible as the simple idea had been, it had become so much worse as she stood in front of the Septon and joined her soon to be husband. It had been hard to look at him, but look at him she did. He seemed shocked when he first laid eyes on her, no doubt assuming she would be as ugly as the Frey's were totted to be. He himself was very handsome. Taller than she by quite a bit, although not overly tall, with a stocky, solid build with auburn hair and bright blue eyes. She could see the beginnings of a beard, although it looked as if he must have shaved early that day.

She couldn't look at him for long, sure she would start crying at any moment, knowing what she and her family were about to do to his family. Instead, she focused on what the Septon was saying and repeated the words that needed to be repeated, giving Lord Tully her back when it was time to remove her maidens cloak so he could put the cloak of red and blue around her shoulders. When he gently turned her around to face him, a strong finger under her chin to tip her face upwards towards his, Roslin closed her eyes tightly so she didn't have to see him so closely. His lips touched hers softly, briefly, and then he was pulling away, her hand grasped in his much larger one as he turned both of them to face the crowd, now as Lord and Lady Tully.

She cried during the feast. She couldn't help it. However, she knew she needed to speak with him. He was her lord husband now, after all. Swallowing all of her emotions, trying in vain to hold back her tears, she looked up at him sitting next to her.

"I hope I am not a disappointment to you, my Lord." she gave him the best smile she could muster and was warmed through when he smiled back at her crookedly, his blue eyes scanning her face quickly.

"You are a delight to me, my lady." he said honestly. It sucked up every ounce of warmness she had inside of her.

 _Pay attention!_ she wanted to scream at him. _Look around you, you fool man, this is a trap! Your pretty little wife is nothing but bait!_

The feast went on around them, music playing and people dancing merrily, never knowing that this would be their death hall in just a few short hours. Edmure asked her if she would like to dance, and although she wanted to deny him, she gave him a watery smile and accepted his outstretched hand.

The music playing was a jovial tune, upbeat and Edmure guided her into his arms easily as he took up the beat. As he spun her around the dance floor, she couldn't help but take in all of those around them. King Robb, the one who should have been her husband, sitting with his lady mother, smiling and laughing and drinking without a care in the world.

The idiot.

She caught the cold, pale gaze of Roose Bolton and a shiver went down her spine as she quickly looked away. Edmure felt the shiver, and pulled her closer to him, thinking perhaps she was cold. And she was. Possibly a coldness she would never recover from.

"Look at them." she whispered in his ear, just low enough that only he would be able to hear her, unsure of what exactly she was doing, but unable to hold her tongue all the same. Edmure pulled back just a little so he could look down at her and she resolutely met his eyes and held them.

"Look at who, my Lady?" he asked with that same crooked grin.

"All of them." she whispered gently, keeping her tone and her features light so as not to draw her fathers suspicion. "Pay attention, my Lord. Who's men are the only ones drinking?"

Edmure gave her a confused look, but his eyes quickly scanned the room before coming back to hers.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." he shook his head. "I see plenty of men drinking."

Yes, a few of them. Most were only pretending. The ones who were drinking in earnest were simply trying to get the others drunk, others like the big man with the white beard that had come with Robb.

"Touch one of their arms." she insisted. "Any of the Frey men, or the Bolton men. Touch their person, and you will see. Just please, pay attention."

He started to stop their movements, but Roslin felt her fathers gaze upon them so gently urged him to keep moving.

"Touch them?" he whispered, finally catching on to the tension with which she spoke to him.

"Touch them." she nodded. "And ask yourself why men would wear mail to a wedding feast."

She saw the exact moment it registered in his expression what she was trying to say without saying it out fully. He looked at her for a few moments, then cast a glance to where King Robb was talking with the Mormont warrior woman and a few others.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked her, all traces of humor and easiness gone from his expression.

"My father is not a forgiving sort of man." she cast a glance at her father to see he was too busy smirking at the crowd to take notice of her. "And before our vows, I was Frey, duty bound to honor my father and my house. Now, duty and honor compel me to warn my husband of danger to his house. And to his King."

The music came to an end and Edmure dropped his arms to his sides. He seemed to be thinking, the muscle of his jaw ticking as he looked around them. Finally he looked back at her and offered his arm with a forced smile. Roslin took it without question, her stomach swirling with the reality of what she'd just done as he led her towards King Robb and Lady Catelyn.

"Robb." Edmure knelt forward slightly so he could speak pointedly to him, a public smile on his face.

"Ah, Uncle." Robb smiled back at him. "I see you are enjoying your new wife."

"I need to have a word with you." Edmure ignored his statement, still smiling publicly, but his tone brooked no argument. Catelyn seemed to pick up on it as she reached over and placed a hand on her sons forearm. Robb's smile wavered, but Edmure had positioned himself so as to block the king from view of her father.

Maybe her husband wasn't such an idiot after all.

"Lady Mormont." Edmure stood up straighter, his voice now carrying a light tone once more. "Would you be so kind as to escort my lady wife to the privy?"

Lady Mormont looked confused for a moment, glancing at Robb who gave her a nod. When the woman got close Edmure shifted closer to her.

"Take her somewhere safe and stay there until Robb or I send for you."

"Ser?" she furrowed her brow.

"Explanations will come later. Oh, and Dacey? Make sure you are armed."

"I always am." Dacey nodded, turning to Roslin.

Roslin gave one last look at her lord husband. She did not know him. He was a stranger to her, but he was her husband. And if he died in this room tonight, at least she had the knowledge that she gave him and all the other men in this room a fighting chance at life.

She only hoped he would come for her soon, for if he didn't, her father would. Roslin decided not to think of what he would have done to her.

-

Dacey Mormont took Roslin out through a small side door that led to a water closet. No one paid them any mind. Once in the corridor, Dacey quickly led her towards the front of the castle, to the training yard where Stark and Tully men were drinking and feasting along with even more Frey's.

"Stay." Dacey told her, shoving her into a small alcove as she went into the yard and found a man, pulling him aside and saying something in his ear. Roslin wasn't sure what it was, but she suddenly felt very guilty about what she had done. Did she simply exchange one set of victims for another? Had she turned the slaughter against her own family?

But it was different, she reminded herself. Her fathers men and Bolton's men were armed and protected. Even if the King turned his men on them, they would be ready to defend themselves. They might even win. But at least she had given Edmure and the others in that hall a fighting chance. She wouldn't feel guilty about that.

"Come." Dacey instructed curtly, leading her back into the castle. "Do your quarters bar from within?" she asked as they strode through the darkened corridors.

"Yes, but I share quarters with two sisters. They might be there now." That's when something else dawned on her. Her sisters. Innocent, like her, might die in the chaos that would ensue.

"King Robb will do no harm to your sisters, Lady Tully." Dacey said firmly, stopping to face her. "Now, I need you to be brave. Can you show me to a place that is secluded and can be locked from within where we can be alone?"

Roslin thought for a moment, pulling her cloak tighter around herself as she did.

"My father's solar." she finally said. "It's in the center of the castle. No windows. It bars from within. We could go there."

Dacey nodded and Roslin quickly led her there. Once they reached it, Dacey barred the door and lifted the skirts of her dress to produce a large dagger from her thigh. They neither one spoke as they waited. Dacey pacing in front of the door while Roslin sat in a chair behind her fathers desk, her cloak of blue and red wrapped tightly around herself. Along the edges there was a white border, waves embroidered on the back with a jumping trout.

These were her House colors now, her sigil. She was doing nothing wrong, only what was her duty, what she honor bound to do. Family. Duty. Honor. These were her words now, and she would live by them. Her father had plenty of family, but was sorely lacking a sense of duty or honor.

She had no idea how long they stayed in that room. Little noise reached them, as they were too far from the feast for anything to be heard other than the occasional undetermined sound. It could have been hours, and it likely was. Roslin was starting to drift off, her chin falling to her chest as her eyes drooped shut.

"Prepare yourself, Lady Tully." Dacey's voice, low and calm, brought her from the brink of sleep. Roslin looked over to find the other woman in a fighting stance, blade held at the ready as she faced the door. It took Roslin a moment longer, but then she heard the commotion as well. Doors being banged on and pounded down the halls. When the banging reached their door, Roslin jumped, her heart leaping into her chest as she quickly got to her feet. She had no idea what she was doing, other than it felt safer to be on her feet.

"Lady Mormont?" A voice called from the other side. "Lady Tully?"

Roslin didn't recognize the voice, but Dacey apparently did. Her shoulders relaxed from their tense line, the blade lowering slightly.

"Smalljon?" she questioned through the door.

"Dacey?" he asked back. "Open this damnable door!" Dacey did so, hesitantly with blade still drawn. A second later the door flew wide and a man, who was not small at all, was standing there. The battle is over, he told them. They have lost men, but have defeated the Frey's. King Robb had taken Roose Bolton and her father as well as a few of her brothers prisoner for the time being.

"Lady Catelyn?" Dacey asked, the two of them seemingly have forgotten Roslin was there as they spoke. She said nothing, just stands and silently listens to the carnage report, unsure how she feels.

"Alive."

"What of Lord Tully?" Roslin asks softly, bringing the attention of both Dacey and Smalljon to her.

"Alive, my Lady." Smalljon says after a long moment of simply looking at her. Roslin got the feeling he was trying to figure out if he felt any disdain for her. Likely he did. She was a Frey, after all.

 _No. You are a Tully now._ She reminded herself. _Your husband is alive._

Smalljon led her out to the front of the castle where Edmure was with Robb, helping in the aftermath of the fight. Roslin tried not to look around her. Although she had never been close to her many brothers, she still did not wish to see their dead bodies laying about.

It was daylight outside. Smalljon led her to a tent that had been set up, a Stark banner flying above it. The flaps were tied back so they entered without an announcement. Men were all talking around a table, most standing and some yelling. All were covered in blood. Even Lady Catelyn where she stood next to Robb.

"Lady Tully." Lady Stark announced her arrival with an exhausted smile. Roslin gave her a small curtsy, her eyes flicking behind her to where Edmure turned quickly to look at her. He heaved a breath of what she thought might have been relief. He no longer looked as clean and well groomed as he had during their wedding. His hair was a mess, his nice clothing tattered and bloodstained. There was a gash across one of his cheekbones, but he otherwise looked sound. And still handsome.

"Lady Roslin." Robb greeted her and she belatedly realized she needed to curtsy to him as well, so she did so hastily. "Please, come in. We have much to discuss."

"Is now really the time, Your Grace?" Edmure asked a little testily. "The girl has lost the majority of her family this night."

"And she has saved countless others." Robb agreed. "Your husband is right, Lady Roslin, discussions can take place later. For now, I would like thank you. I owe you my life, as well as the lives of most of my men. Forgive me for any dishonor you have felt because of my follies. You are an extraordinarily brave woman."

"Your Grace." Roslin curtsied again, unsure of what to say in the wake of such gratitude. Her emotions were still in a state of upheaval. She wasn't sure if she felt sad or happy or angry. At the moment, she felt none of those things. She felt nothing, really.

"Allow me to escort you back to your chambers, my Lady." Edmure offered, moving around Robb and offering her his arm. She took it with a tilt of her head, keeping her head down as they left the tent.

"I am sorry." he said as he led her through the court yard. "If there was another way back inside I would spare you this sight."

"Do not apologize." she said softly. "It is I who should be apologizing."

He stopped her just inside the side entrance of the castle, turning her by the shoulders so she faced him. "What would you have to apologize for?"

"I knew." she whispered, then looked up to meet his blue gaze. "I knew and I went along with it and now you are burdened with a wife you never wanted from the family that betrayed you."

Edmure swallowed, his hands falling away from her shoulders. Roslin felt colder without his touch.

"It is true I didn't want a wife." he admitted. "I only agreed to this marriage because Robb neglected his promise to your father. But my wife you are, and though you may have been a Frey, you are a Tully now. And though we have been wed not yet a full day, you have not only saved my life, but the lives of my family and the North's men. I have nothing but gratitude for you, my Lady."

Roslin blinked a few times at him, the numb feeling encapsulating her trembling some.

"Thank you, my Lord." she managed. He led her the rest of the way to her chambers in silence, keeping her close at his side until they reached her room.

"Is there anything that you might be in need of?" He asked.

"What of my sisters?"

"We have the ones that were here in custody. They will not be harmed, of that I assure you."

"And my father? And brothers?"

Edmure took a deep breath, running a dirty hand over his mouth and beard stubble. "They will be executed, along with Roose Bolton."

Roslin turned back to her room, unclasping her cloak and draping it over the chair near the hearth. She kept her eyes on it, her back towards Edmure, fingers tracing over the fabric.

"When?"

"It is not necessary that you should be there, my Lady."

"I do not wish to be." she agreed. "I simply wanted to know when."

"Later today. Your brothers will be hanged. Your father and Bolton will both be beheaded."

Roslin nodded, but she still didn't feel anything.

"A guard will be outside your door, if you should need anything. I need to return to Robb and the others. I'll come back to you as soon as I am able."

Roslin nodded, eyes still on her cloak. A moment later she heard her door close.

It was a little while longer that a servant came in with food and helped her out of her wedding dress and into a night dress, even though it was daytime. Roslin dismissed her, taking her own hair down and brushing it as she stared at her reflection. She looked the same as always. Waist length brown hair, big brown eyes, high cheek bones and slim features. It was still the same girl as that morning, yet she didn't feel the same at all.

Ignoring the tray of food, she went to her bed and lay down, although she didn't feel tired at all. Her mind whirred with what had happened, what was happening, and what would happen.

Was her father leaning over an execution block at this moment? Where her brothers dangling from the end of a noose? Should she feel sad about that? Guilty? Or should she feel justified and happy for her husbands sake?

What would he do with her now? They had yet to consummate the marriage. If Edmure wanted, he could easily have the marriage annulled. His nephew was the King, after all.

She had no idea how long these thoughts and worries ate up at her, but eventually she fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with visions of her fathers head rolling across the ground and her brothers feet jerking in spasms.

A knocking at her door brought her quickly from sleep, and she bolted upright, finding her room significantly darker than it had been when she had laid down. Another knock sounded at the door, this time accompanied by a voice.

"Lady Roslin?"

"A moment, please." she quickly rose from the bed and found her robe, wrapping it around herself and tying it off tightly. "Come in."

Her door pushed open and Edmure stepped in, wearing clean clothing and obviously having washed since she'd last saw him.

"It is done, my Lady." Roslin swallowed and nodded.

"What will happen to me now?"

"What do you mean?" he came further in, closer to her and the fading fire.

"What shall become of me?"

Edmure drew in a deep breath, pulling one of the two chairs at the small table out and sitting heavily. "I have to follow Robb on his campaign South. Cersei Lannister is holding my niece hostage. Robb wants her back. I am afraid I'll be leaving soon. As for you, I'll send you to Riverrun with a small guard. That is your castle now. My uncle Brynden is there. He will help you settle. Robb's wife is there also." he cast her a glance and winced a little. "If that should not bother you."

"Why should that bother me?"

"Jeyne is the wife you should have been. If Robb had been thinking more with his head than he was his...well, you should have been Queen in the North."

Roslin shook her head and sat on the edge of the chair opposite him. "I hold no grudge against either of them. Besides, I am honored to be Lady of Riverrun."

Edmure seemed to study her face for a moment, his head propped up by his elbow on the table. "You keep in the same line of duty and honor as you have shown thus far, you will make Riverrun a proud Lady."

Roslin looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. "You wish to stay married, then?" she asked quietly.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning forward a bit and dropping his arm flat on the table. Roslin swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to him.

"We have yet to...to...there was no bed...bedding, my Lord." she felt her face flush hotly and she dropped her eyes back to her hands. "An annulment would be easy to procure."

"Is an annulment what you want?" he asked cautiously, his words slow and enunciated.

"No." she said quickly, looking back up at him. "What I want is a home away from this dreadful place and a husband that will treat me well and with respect."

Edmure nodded, a grin kicking up the corner of his mouth. "That, my Lady, is something I can give you. I have no desire for an annulment. As Lord of Riverrun, and only male heir, I would eventually have to marry anyway. As I already am, I see no reason to change that."

Roslin could think of many reasons why he would, but decided it was best to hold her tongue on that.

"What of the King? Will he not insist upon it?"

"He has said no such thing. Our union was legal in the eyes of the Seven and the old gods. He has no ability to demand such a thing."

"At the moment he does." She nearly whispered, looking back at her hands. "I am still a maid, my Lord."

Edmure was silent for a long time. Roslin chanced a peek up at him through her lashes to find him working his jaw as he looked at her intently.

"That can be quickly remedied." he said with a grin, then grew serious once more. "It must happen before I leave, but if you do not wish to do it this night, I understand. You have suffered a great tragedy here."

"I do not wish to wait." she managed to say, not quite meeting his gaze. "I'd rather do it now." She feared that if any time were to pass, Edmure might change his mind. Or the King would demand he find a more suitable wife. Someone that was not the daughter of a traitor.

"Now?" Edmure's brows rose to his hairline. "At this moment?"

"Is...is there something wrong with this moment?" she questioned. "Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No." Edmure shook his head, then chuckled. "No, I'm merely surprised, is all. Do you, uh, perhaps need a maid or anything before?"

"No." Roslin's voice shook a little, as did her hands. But it was better than the numbness she had been feeling. Scared and nervous, but it was better than nothing at all.

Edmure reached for the pitcher of arbor that had been brought with the food she hadn't eaten and poured a glass, then another on a second thought. Taking one in his hand, he pushed the other goblet towards her.

"Drink, my Lady." he told her. "It'll help soothe your nerves."

Roslin did as he told her, slowly sipping on the wine until she felt it warming her belly, then she drank deeply from it until it was all gone.

"Another?" Edmure asked, setting his own empty goblet down. Roslin shook her head no. The wine had helped a little, but her hands were still shaking. A shaking that traveled up her arms and into her shoulders as he stood from the table and offered her a hand. She took it without being able to look him in the eye, and let him lead her towards the bed without complaint. Once they reached the edge, he turned her towards him and lifted her chin with his finger as he had after their vows. He smiled gently at her, eyes searching over her face for a moment. Roslin didn't know what he was looking for, but held perfectly still while he did. His thumb smoothed over her cheekbone and then he leaned forward and kissed her lips. He held them longer than he had at their wedding, and pulled away slowly.

"If it would make you more comfortable, I'll turn my back while you undress and get under the covers."

Roslin thought about it for a moment. She wasn't sure she could withstand him looking at her fully naked and standing without any sort of barrier.

"Yes, please."

Edmure smiled at her again, then turned and headed to the door. She thought for a moment he meant to leave, but he only barred the door. After, he moved back to the table and poured another glass of wine while he started working on the buttons of his doublet.

With a flush, Roslin turned her back on him and fought against the knot of her robe for a moment. Her fingers felt ungainly and uncoordinated when they were normally deft and dainty. When it finally gave way, she checked over her shoulder to make sure Edmure still wasn't looking, and then pushed the robe from her shoulders, laying it neatly at the foot of the bed. Next she undid the laces of her nightdress, which gave much easier. Pulling it over her head, she laid it on top of the robe. Down to just her smallclothes, she felt too exposed already, so she got onto the bed and quickly pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"I, I am ready, my Lord." she informed him, and was unsure for a moment if he heard her for he didn't turn right away. Instead she watched his shoulders, now only covered by an under tunic, widen with a deep breath. When he turned to face her, he smiled reassuringly, an amused look in his eyes as he took in how far she had the covers pulled up.

"How much did your septa tell you about this act?" he asked casually as he came closer to the bed, his feet now bare and hands working at the laces of his breeches.

"That it would hurt, but I was to lay back and do my duty to my husband."

"Very little, then." he chuckled, his breeches now unlaced and bagging from his lean hips.

"I suppose, my Lord." she agreed, swallowing and looking up at the ceiling as he lifted the tunic from his body and dropped it to the floor.

"I am your husband now." he said gently, placing a knee on the mattress next to her and touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers. When she looked back at him, he gave her a small smile. "I would like it if you would call me Edmure, as often as you'd like, but always when we are together like this."

"If that pleases you." she gave him a shaky smile. "Edmure."

"Would you give me leave to call you Roslin?"

"I would like that." she didn't have to try so hard to smile that time.

"Roslin." he repeated with a smile that crinkled his eyes. "I'm going to take my breeches off and join you. Would you like me to leave my smallclothes on until after I'm under the covers, or would you prefer to see me first?"

Her face flushed once more as her stomach twisted in both nervousness and a queer sense of excitement. Unwittingly, her eyes traveled down his chest and stomach. He was well muscled and his chest was covered in dark red curls that picked up again under his navel. There was a bulge in his breeches that she knew would be his manhood. The part of him that would soon be inside of her. Did she want to see it? Curiosity screamed at her to say yes, but her fear and modesty had her pulling her gaze away.

"I...I don't know." she whispered honestly.

"I'll take them off, then. If you wish to look, look. If you change your mind and don't wish to anymore, you can look elsewhere."

Roslin nodded, already looking up at the ceiling as he went about removing his breeches and small clothes. She couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye once he straightened. As she had simply nothing to go off of, she had no idea of what she was actually seeing. It was sticking out from his body in a nest of the same red curls that graced his chest and it seemed enormous to her even though she'd never seen another. Just the thought of that going inside of her had all the air leaving her lungs as she quickly looked back to the beams of the ceiling.

Before she could do anything to stop him, Edmure lifted the covers so he could join her, revealing her naked upper body for a brief moment that caused her to let out a frightened squeal.

"Sh." he caught her around the waist above the blankets as she tried to roll away from him. "It's alright. I didn't mean to startle you. But I am going to have to see and touch you, Roslin. This wont work any other way."

Roslin tried to calm her rapid breathing as she nodded a bit frantically. Edmure shushed her again, the hand at her waist moving up to cup her cheek, tilting her head until she looked at him propped up beside her with his other arm. He kissed her again, that same lingering kiss he had earlier. He did it again and again until she was kissing him back, then he titled his head just a little to the side and his tongue came out to touch her bottom lip. Roslin gasped and Edmure sealed their open mouths together, his tongue now gently coaxing hers into a sort of dance with it while he kissed her until she couldn't breath properly. Her mind was little fuzzy and every time his tongue swiped across hers something tingled and warmed in her lower belly.

As distracted as she was by his kiss, she didn't so much notice that the hand that had been holding her cheek was now skimming his fingertips down the column of her throat. She gasped again when they traced her collarbone, her head pulling away from his so their kiss broke. He didn't move away from her, nor did he remove his hand. He kept his eyes on hers as he continued touching her gently, moving further down her chest and taking the covers with him. One of her hands fisted the covers at her breast, the other, the one nearest him, clenched in the sheets beneath her.

Edmure leaned forward again, although this time he kissed her cheek, then her jaw. When his lips touched just under her ear, she shivered and her eyes clenched shut tightly. His mouth was confusing her, distracting her from her nerves and her fear while his hand was actually soothing.

Or it was until it drifted beneath the blankets and touched her bare breast.

Her whole body jerked at the touch, a startled choking noise tearing from her throat. Edmure stilled his hand, but left it resting over her breast. His mouth was at her ear, whispering softly.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." he assured her as his thumb rubbed over her nipple, causing it to bead tightly and a jolt of sensation shot through her abdomen and bloomed out in her core. She tried to relax, but every pass his thumb made had her muscles all jumping. It wasn't in displeasure, but it was something she was unused to.

"Your smallclothes are still on." he murmured into her hair before pulling back to look at her face again, his hand still massaging her breast gently.

"Yes." she whispered. His hand drifted further down her stomach, the tips of his fingers touching the band of her smallclothes just under her navel. The act tugged the blanket from her grasp and she fought the urge to grab it and cover herself back up as her breasts were exposed to the chilled air of the bedroom.

And to Edmure's gaze.

And gaze he did. He looked at her breasts like a man starved, his chest starting to rise and fall more deeply and quickly. He shifted closer to her side, the front of his body coming into contact with the side of hers. Roslin felt exposed and embarrassed, but she knew it was his right to look at her all he wanted.

Closing her eyes, she turned her face away from him. A loud yelp came from her throat when wet heat engulfed her breast closest to him. Unbidden, the hand that had been clutching the blanket to her chest now flew to the back of his head. As she threaded her fingers into the warm thickness of his hair, she had every intention of pulling his head away from her. Instead, she found herself arching up towards him and a small moan floating out of her mouth as the warmth flared in her lower stomach. An aching started between her legs and she felt something warm and wet trickle out of her woman's place.

All of that she knew was happening, but none of it really mattered. Not with the wonderful, confusing, and intense feelings Edmure was causing within her. After a few moments of tormenting her, he lifted his head to once again look at her.

"Gods, you are stunning." he said with an almost disbelieving chuckle.

Roslin licked her lips and blushed. "Thank you."

"I'm going to take your smallclothes off now, alright?" Roslin closed her eyes and nodded, holding very still as he pulled the covers more fully off of her and unlaced her smallclothes. She bit her lip when she had to lift her hips so he could pull them off, and kept her eyes firmly shut when she felt one of his hands on her upper thigh, the tips of his fingers touching the hair that covered her woman's place.

"You're so small." he rasped, his other hand coming to rest on her other thigh and rubbing softly. "How old are you, Roslin?"

"Nine and ten." she answered while she panted, unable to open her eyes while being so exposed. "How old are you, Edmure?" she asked, needing something to ground her in this moment where it felt as if her body was about to fly away without her.

"Four and twenty." warm lips kissed her ribcage. Roslin sucked in a breath. "Shift your legs further apart."

Roslin tensed at his instruction, but Edmure simply kissed her stomach, just above her navel.

"Open for me, Roslin." he told her gently, his hands exerting just a small amount of pressure on the insides of her thighs. Gradually, she relaxed the muscles of her thighs and allowed him to pull her legs open. Before she could really feel open and exposed, he was there, covering her body with his own. Her eyes fluttered open and she watched him reach behind him for the covers which he pulled up over his back and shoulders, offering her even more protection.

She could feel his manhood, though, resting just to the side of her woman's place. It felt hot and heavy and a cold bolt of fear lanced through her stomach once again.

"I'm going to touch you with my fingers." he told her, his hand delving between their bodies as he held himself up on an elbow braced beside her. "It will make it easier for you to accept me inside of you."

Although she didn't understand him at all, Roslin nodded her consent. His hand slipped further down her body, brushing through the hair at her mound, then he was touching her, there where no one had ever touched her before. Not even herself. She had only done so with a wash cloth and only for as long as necessary. It had always felt wrong to linger.

What he was doing didn't feel wrong, but it felt...a lot. She wasn't sure how to describe it. A tickle that didn't quite tickle. His fingers slid against her skin easily, aided by the wetness she could feel there.

"You are wet." he groaned, his forehead dropping to hers.

"I'm sorry." she quickly whispered. "I didn't mean..." he cut her off with his lips against hers.

"Don't apologize. You're perfect." He kissed her for a long time, slow and deep as his fingers moved further down and one slipped into her opening to the first knuckle. That little intrusion had her gasping into his mouth and her body tensing.

"Relax." he said against her mouth. "It won't hurt so much if you relax."

Roslin tried to, she really did, but it was nearly impossible as he slid his finger further into her. It felt odd, but didn't actually hurt. It just made her feel full. As he worked it in and out slowly, it started to actually feel good and she didn't have to try to relax anymore as she sighed into his mouth. The process started all over again when he added a second finger. Instead of just feeling odd and full, it actually hurt a little. A burning sensation. She whimpered and winced and Edmure slowed his hand and kissed her sweetly and eventually the burning subsided and it just felt good again.

Then he tilted the heel of his hand down until it pressed tightly against her as he moved his fingers in and out, grinding against her. It felt...wonderful. She gasped. And moaned. She tried to hold it all on, didn't want to disappoint Edmure and make him think he married a wanton woman, but she just couldn't help it. Nor could she entirely help how her hips moved with him.

"That's it." he crooned in her ear, the hot tip of his tongue coming out to lick the shell. Roslin wasn't sure what that was. Or what was happening. Something was coiling tightly in her stomach and her body felt hot and tingly and like it was just going to burst at any moment. It frightened her, this new feeling.

"It's alright." Edmure assured her, his mouth moving down to kiss her neck and shoulder. "Don't be afraid. Just let it go."

Although she wasn't sure what it was she was supposed to be letting go, she closed her eyes and did as he asked.

And she flew. Or that's what it felt like anyway as her body bloomed and arched, reaching and finding and swelling and crashing. It was bliss, is what it was. Pure, wonderful bliss. She could only just hear the noises she made. They were loud and unladylike and nearly sobs. Why hadn't her septa told her of this part of being with a man? What if ladies shouldn't react like that? What if only whores enjoyed sexual congress like this? What would her husband think of her now?

"Beautiful." he whispered, pulling back so he could look down at her with an awed expression. "Simply beautiful."

Still gasping for air and her body still tingling, Roslin felt the worry leak out of her. She gave him a weak smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, his voice sounding almost impatient now.

 _No_ , she wanted to say. Instead, she nodded. Edmure kissed her once more, then removed his fingers from her body and lifted further off of her. A second later she felt a much larger object touching her and realized it was his manhood. It felt smooth and blunt against her center and very warm. With his hand, he moved it around until he found her opening and his hips pressed forward enough that he slid inside of her some.

"Oh." she gasped. Her hands, which had been laying at her sides until then, flew up to grip his shoulders. Her eyes felt wide as her heart picked up it's pace, racing with terror at what was to come. Edmure looked down at her with a torn expression. He looked like he was holding himself very tense, and he even looked a little guilty and apologetic.

"This is the part that hurts." he warned her. "It won't always hurt, though. It just might take some time before you fully enjoy me being inside of you."

Roslin nodded, too frightened to speak out loud.

He was right, as was her septa. It did hurt as he slowly worked himself inside of her with minute movements back and forth. It stretched and burnt and stung and a sharp pain lanced through her when he breeched her maidenhead. With the pain came tears. Hot ones that slid down her temples and into her hair.

She was no longer a maid anymore. No longer a Frey. She was now completely a Tully. Fully his. As he was hers. It made the pain manageable. But it also seemed to break the damn. Everything she hadn't allowed herself to feel the entire day rushed over her in that moment and she wept and clung to him as he continued to move within her.

"Am I hurting you that badly?" he asked after a few moments, stilling the movements of his hips.

"No." she shook her head. She wasn't sure what to say to explain what she was feeling, but a look of comprehension sparked in his blue eyes and he leaned forward to kiss her eyes shut as he began moving once more.

"I'm sorry, Roslin." he rasped as he kissed her cheeks, his words broken with his movements. "I'm so sorry for your loss. It's alright to be upset. I won't begrudge you your grieving."

Roslin sucked in a sobbing breath, clinging more tightly to him as she started to move with him, letting his motions rock her into a state of comfort.

When he finished, it was with his hips grinding into hers, a rough moan vibrating her shoulder where he'd pressed his mouth as his arms tightened around her. He stayed like that for a long time while Roslin smoothed her hands up and down his bare back where the blanket had fallen off of them. She was actually almost asleep when he finally stirred, shifting his hips back so he fell from her body. A warm wetness coming out of her once he was gone.

Rising up onto his knees, Edmure looked down between her legs and winced. Lifting her head, she saw what he was looking at. The sheets below her were stained with her blood, as was his now flaccid member. There wasn't as much as she had feared there would be, but it was still disconcerting to see.

"Let me get you something to clean up with." he told her, rising from the bed with a fluid grace she hadn't expected out of him. She watched his naked back as he went to her washbasin. She quickly looked away when she seen his back muscles and the muscles of his rear end tighten and she realized he was washing himself clean of her blood.

A moment later he came back to the bed, where she was now covered with the blankets again and handed her a damp wash cloth.

"Thank you." she took it from him and was beyond thankful when he turned to give her privacy as he picked up his smallclothes and pulled them back on. Giving her more time, he gathered up his tunic and breeches and draped them both over the back of the chair with the rest of his things. Once she was done, she sat up and Edmure was at her side again.

"Let me take that." he held out a hand for the rag, which she handed him in exchange for her smallclothes. She took the opportunity to pull them back on while he returned the cloth to the washstand. When he returned, he helped her back into her nightdress and then sat on the bed next to her, his fingers running through her hair.

"You've had a very long day, Roslin." he said gently, a smile on his lips. "You have to be exhausted."

"As you should be as well, Edmure." she smiled at him, stifling a yawn. "Won't you join me for the night?"

His smile grew even more. "I would like that, very much."

Roslin scooted over, making room for him to join her in bed. She had never slept with a man before, obviously, but she had often dreamed of what it would be like to lay with her husband. It was what she thought about instead of actually bedding her husband. The silent closeness felt more intimate than what they'd just done, with her head upon his chest and his fingers still running through her hair, his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

Soon she would go to Riverrun and he would go off to war, the two of them barely knowing each other. Roslin had no idea how long it would be before he returned to her, but she knew somewhere deep inside of herself that he would eventually return. And they would start their lives together. Hopefully there would be a son waiting for him on his return as well. A part of him that she could keep and love and care for until Edmure came back to her and she learned to do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! Mind you, I wrote this at 3am after waking up from a dream. Forgive me any errors until I am awake enough to go back and clean this up :D


End file.
